


You don't like dancing

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, ziall mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: A Louis no le gusta que lo toquen.  Harry quiere tocarlo.





	You don't like dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Less ¡muchas felicidades! Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo y ser una de las mejores betas y traducir increíble (para los que no saben Less traduce y los fics son increíbles así que tienen que leer ya). 
> 
> Lo comencé a escribir en el móvil así que seguro hay muchos errores que no vi porque no está betado y ese es mi talón de Aquiles, y tengo la teoría que wattpad cambia letras o elimina partes cuando copias el texto, así que por favor señalen cualquier detalle.
> 
> El título viene de la canción de Gabrielle Aplin, si no la conocen ¿qué esperan?
> 
> Gracias por leer.

_Okay_. Respira. Louis aguanta las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, y es que bueno, es el culpable de estar solo; prácticamente corrió cuando el amigo de Stan lo arrastró a la pista de baile. No es feo, tiene esos brillantes ojos cafés y la sonrisa coqueta, pero no se siente cómodo siendo tocado (le tomó años dejarse abrazar por Zayn y Stan, sus amigos de toda la vida, y apenas tolera el brazo de Liam sobre sus hombros y lo conoce hace ocho años).

Todo era perfecto: el ponche de huevo, los villancicos sonando de fondo y luego sus amigos haciendo una rueda para bailar en grupo. Podría haber sido la mejor fiesta navideña del trabajo de su vida, sin embargo fue tan rápida la forma en que la música cambió y se formaron parejas que no tuvo tiempo de huir ni prepararse mentalmente antes del golpe emocional que le causa ser rechazado cada vez que sale con ellos, o con quien sea en realidad.

No va a llorar, claro que no.

—Hey, Lou. —Es Liam, lleva de la mano a la simpática morena con la que ha estado flirteando el último mes-. Este es Harry.

Y  _oh_.

Detrás de él está, probablemente, el chico más guapo que alguna vez ha visto.

Harry Styles.

Trabaja en el área de sistemas, es amigo de Niall, el ruidoso irlandés con quien comparte el cubículo (hicieron el curso de capacitación juntos y resultó que aplicaban para áreas afines por lo que tienen al mismo jefe, y no puede negar que es revitalizante tenerlo alrededor) y compañero de Liam.

Han hablado unas cuatro veces, solo lo necesario (que suele ser preguntar por Niall o algún recado para Liam), el chico siempre está con la cabeza en su siguiente conquista y, obviamente, ninguna es Louis.

—Mi amigo Louis —le indica Liam, ignorando la mirada apremiante que Louis le lanza—, no le gusta bailar así que estás a salvo. Y supera a Grimmy de una vez.

El tono de Liam es pesado y si no estuviera ahogándose en los nervios estaría ofendido de su «estás a salvo», porque ¿en serio, Liam?

Antes de que pueda encontrar su voz Liam se aleja, conduciendo a la chica y perdiéndose entre el montón de gente que se incrementa mientras más tarde es.

-Louis -dice Louis y esa es probablemente la cosa más estúpida que ha dicho. Harry lo mira con la ceja arqueada y sí, en definitiva no impresionará a alguien esta noche.

—Así que Harry, ¿verdad? —Fantástico, Louis, sacude la cabeza, porque bueno—. Entonces tampoco bailas.

Y para este punto se sorprende que Harry siga prestando un poco de atención, aunque a juzgar por los surcos que se comienzan a formar en su frente está a nada de ser desechado públicamente por su  _crush_  del trabajo. Y bueno, no está realmente en edad de tener un  _crush_ , pero es solo una confirmación más de lo patético que es sin necesidad de ayuda.

—Mira, esto tampoco es agradable para mí, así que podemos solo ignorarnos y después pretender con Liam que pasamos un gran momento.

La voz de Harry es profunda y sus labios se mueven tan lento que son casi obscenos, por lo que no es de sorprenderse que comience a balbucear sin parar, o darse cuenta.

—¡No me molesta! Al menos no hablar, es solo que... Las personas, ugh... No que me molestan las personas.  _Casi_. —Habla rápido, tanto, que no toma ni un segundo para respirar entre palabra y palabra, y sus manos se mueven erráticamente de un lado a otro cada vez más a prisa.

—Es ansiedad, c-omo a lugares concurridos o q-que me toquen. Abrazos. Apretón de manos.  _Bailar_. ¡No soy raro! Lo juro, es ansiedad social... No es que tenga un diagnóstico clínico, solo... Es lo que yo creo, y...

Y mierda.

Las comisura de los labios de Harry tiran hacia arriba, sin llegar a ser una sonrisa completa —tal vez solo está siendo educado— y sus ojos están bañados en diversión pura; esto no podría haber ido peor si se lo hubiera propuesta. Lo único que Louis debía hacer era cerrar la boca y parecer normal algunas horas, y ahora ni metiendo su cabeza tres metros bajo tierra será suficiente para enterrar su desafortunado comportamiento  _freak_. Asombroso.

—Tengo sed, ¿te traigo algo? —La voz de Harry flota en el aire, lenta y aterciopelada, le toma un momento para que las palabras se asienten en su cabeza. Las lucecitas titilantes proyectando su resplandor en el cabello del chico y delineando la línea de su mandíbula, firme y varonil; la tersa piel alzándose hasta los altos pómulos y las pestañas. Largas y curvadas, dejando al verde resplandeciendo como el mismo sol y la luna y las estrellas.

Y  _okay_.

Harry permanece con su mano estirada, esperando por él, su cabeza ladeada mientras sus rizos apenas crecidos rebotan al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, es navideña, sin embargo no logra reconocerla ni tiene intenciones de hacerlo si es honesto. Encontrando un poco de la cordura que aún conserva, se las arregla en asentir y obligar a sus pies a dar pasos firmes. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho.

La risa gruesa de Liam le llega desde algún lugar a su izquierda y puede jurar que ve a Zayn morreando con Niall muy cerca de la puerta del baño y ¿eso es muérdago? Quien sea el encargado de la decoración es o demasiado optimista o tiene un sentido del humor un poco perverso.

Harry les sirve ponche y comienza a hablar, lo sabe por el pausado movimiento de sus labios, pero son tan gruesos y rojos y cada dos o tres palabras los humedece con su lengua. Su larga y... ¡Basta! Él debería escuchar lo que dice el chico en lugar de imaginar cómo sería tener sus labios y su lengua sobre él, cada parte y...

Harry lo mira, sus ojos verdes fijos solo en él, sus piernas le tiemblan y debe dar un paso rápido y recargar su cadera en la mesa de bocadillos si quiere evitar una caída y humillarse una vez más esa noche, o frente a ese hombre.

—Dije que si quieres bailar. —Harry repite, aparentemente; su voz es suave y la risa, que apenas se escucha, le eriza los cabellos de la nuca.

—No me gusta bailar. —El mantra memorizado se escurre entre sus labios, paladea cada palabra: desgastadas y familiares, y en este momento tan lejanas al deseo que brinca en el pecho de Louis.

—Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo intentas -dice Harry—. Sin tocar. Lo prometo. —Sus manos se extienden hacia el frente, colocando las palmas en alto, su sonrisa perlada apenas siendo visible. Lucecitas navideñas, en serio muchas gracias.

Sin poder objetar realmente, permite que Harry le quite el vaso con ponche —que no probó— y lo sigue hasta la pista de baile y, tal vez sea simple coincidencia o que Harry de verdad está siendo amable con él, que elige la orilla donde apenas hay gente y por alguna razón es la primera vez que no se siente abrumado de bailar con un extraño, si se le puede llamar extraño a Harry Styles.

Los movimientos de Harry son erráticos y luego de un rato se da cuenta de la poca coordinación que tiene, sigue siendo hermoso, sin embargo. Harry, fiel a su promesa, no lo toca, al menos no conscientemente (después de las primeras veces que sucede y Louis no puede evitar tensarse ante el contacto ajeno se convence que no podrá controlarse ni siquiera porque lo deseé más que otra cosa esa noche), y cada vez que alguna de sus manos o su cadera golpean en la cintura o los hombros de Louis, se aleja murmurando un «lo siento» mientras presiona su labio inferior entre sus dientes y sus mejillas se arrebolan, o al menos quiere pensar que lo hacen.

Pasa un rato antes de que comiencen a hablar realmente, agradece que el álbum navideño de Michael Bublé esté sonando —y que Niall lo ha tenido en repetición en automática en su ordenador desde noviembre, supone que a Harry le pasa igual— porque ambos ríen intentando recordar la letra y fallando en más de una ocasión, pero está bien, la confianza de Louis está subiendo a cada momento y eso debe ser una buena señal; tiene que.

Hablan de estupideces y de Niall y Liam, en su mayoría, Stan y Zayn hicieron su camino hasta ellos y se quedaron durante un par de canciones antes de regresar de cacería (y tal vez no tiene que mencionar que Niall y Zayn se han estado comiendo la boca desde que prácticamente se vieron porque Harry es el que lo dice y deja escapar la risa más armoniosa y gruesa que ha escuchado, además acompañada de sus benditos hoyuelos, gracias Dios).

Está bebiendo su tercer vaso de ponche, el alcohol adormeciendo ligeramente sus dedos cuando pregunta por Grimmy ¿o era Grabreel? En cualquier otro momento se habría mordido la lengua o abofeteado en el instante que las palabras estuvieron dichas, sin embargo la sensación burbujeante que la mano de Harry provocó cuando accidentalmente sujeta su mano es más embriagante que el ponche.

—¿Es tu novio? —La risa floja con la que acompaña las palabras lo hace prácticamente volver a reír, pero con más fuerza. Sabe la respuesta. Harry Styles no es hombre de una sola persona, sin embargo la curiosidad y su estado achispado no están siendo de gran ayuda.

—El imbécil tiene novio ahora —dice Harry, haciendo una pausa y darle otro sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar—. No más tiempo Gryles y yo amaba el tiempo Gryles.

EL puchero en sus labios en sincronía con esos ojos verdes y los rizos despeinados lo hace ver como un querubín, y bueno, tal vez esa sea la comparación más improbable del mundo porque, bueno, lo eso.

—El bastardo dice que debo sentar cabeza pronto.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

Su voz no suena indiferente no un poco, Harry parpadea incontables veces y Louis quiere morirse allí mismo.

—Me gustaría bailar, como, ¿tocarte?

Y no sabe que sucede, pero apenas las palabras abandonan los labios de Harry la música cambia, algo de Ed Sheeran y para nada navideño. Tal vez sean los brillantes ojos de Harry producto del alcohol o las luces que iluminan sus pómulos. Ahora sí, ahora no, ahora sí, y otra vez no. O la sonrisa torcida o los largos dedos que se extienden por su mano, pero Louis se encuentra asintiendo.

No es aterrador ni un poco. Harry es cálido y con toques amables y Louis se encuentra fácilmente enredando sus manos sobre el cuello del chico y cepillando los cabellos de su nuca; aspirando su colonia, cerca, muy cerca de besar su cuello.

—Baño —dice Louis y no tiene tiempo de lamentarse ahora. Camina hasta el baño entre trompicones y con la sensación de la mano de Harry en su espalda baja, por lo que todo está en orden.

Salen del baño y el mareo se hace presente y se recarga en la pared, Louis cree que Harry está en las mismas porque coloca su mano junto a su cabeza, Harry se inclina y el cálido aliento le cepilla la oreja.

—Ahora debemos besarnos —Harry dice y con su dedo apunta el muérdago sobre ellos y sin más se inclina hasta tocar sus labios.

Es un toque gentil en un principio, pero en cuanto Louis se afirma a sus hombros Harry pierde toda dulzura y muerde y chupa y su lengua se desliza sobre sus labios y Louis lo deja entrar.

¡Dios bendiga al decorador!

Harry lo arrastra y apenas es consciente de decirle a Stan y Zayn que se va. Llegan al piso de Harry siendo un lío de piernas y brazos por todos lados. Las manos de Harry en su culo. Harry lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello tanto tanto que seguro habrá una marca muy pronto. El abdomen de Harry, plano y lleno de tinta —que solo vuelve todo más idílico— y lo único que puede recordar es su lengua. Vinagre y sal. Todo mezclándose en su sistema una y otra vez hasta que no pueden más.

No lo despierta la luz entrando por las ventanas ni el molesto ruido de los vehículos andando afuera o el teléfono sonando en su mesita de noche. La razón por la que despierta es por el molesto dedo que pincha en sus mejillas una y otra vez . Abre los ojos y apenas puede ver a Harry con su enorme sonrisa y sus cortos rizos apuntando a todos lados y ¡dios! Él hizo eso (y tal vez también sea que acaba de despertar, pero en su mayoría él lo hizo).

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Harry dice mientras desliza una bandeja hacia él. Hay huevos y tocino y panqueques de chocolate y frutos rojos; también jugo de naranja y lo que parece ser té o café, espera sea lo primero. Louis apenas y asimila que Harry le ha preparado el desayuno o al menos lo compró y lo acomodó para él cuando las palabras lo golpean de lleno y ¿qué?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tú? ¿Qué? —Sus balbuceos son todo menos lindos, pero eso no le puede importar realmente.

—Niall ha estado llamando toda la mañana. —Le tiende el teléfono, la pantalla llena de notificaciones con mensajes de feliz cumpleaños de él, Liam, Stan y Zayn y una llamada de su madre—. Lo siento por eso, por cierto.

Louis sacude la cabeza y sonreír es todo lo que hace porque ¿cómo se supone que debe actuar ahora?

—Pensé que desayuno en la cama sería un buen regalo, no es mucho, pero es lo que tenía en la alacena; salgo a casa en unas horas y hay algunas cosas que aún debo hacer.

Y bien, eso suena como un «puedes desaparecer de mi vida ahora» y  _auch_. Claramente no pensó en convertirse en una cosa después de sexo —increíble sexo— auspiciado por unos tragos de más y... Detiene su hilo de pensamientos porque, no pensó. Nada. Y otra vez no está preparado para esto, se siente peor que ser tocado sin su permiso. Es asfixiante y muy, muy humillante.

Sonríe lo mejor que puede a Harry y rápidamente se viste bajo la mirada constante del hombre. Busca sus cosas regadas en el piso y toma un panqueque de frutos rojos mientras se lleva a la boca la taza con té ¡gracias al cielo!, pasa junto a Harry y le da una excusa de mierda (tiene que ir con su familia también por lo que realmente no es una excusa) y abandona el lugar de Harry, sintiéndose un poco más pesado y patético e iluso.

Ignora las llamadas y los mensajes el resto de la mañana y es solo cuando está en un tren camino a Doncaster que tiene el ánimo suficiente para revisar sus teléfono, se desliza por las notificaciones y ve una guardada simplemente con un emoji de guiño.

**«Pensé que podríamos vernos cuando vuela»**

**«Y cuando tú vuelvas»**

**«Solo si tú quieres, claro»**

Y un emoji como el del nombre y  _okay_ , su corazón comienza a trepidar y su cuerpo se estremece, no sabe quién es sin embargo, y no se hará ideas que no son. Su teléfono se ilumina y hay un nuevo mensaje entrando en la conversación del desconocido.

**«Soy Harry, por cierto, lo siento por esto otra vez»**

**«Feliz cumpleaños, Lou»**

Y okay, comienza a pensar que podrían ser las mejores, y sí, también puede que ahora deje volar su imaginación, porque ¿por qué no?

**«Feliz navidad, H»**

**«Sí me gusta bailar, por cierto»**

**FIN**


End file.
